Bad Attitude
by hockeygirl931
Summary: Bella has 3 months before turning 18 and 3 credits shy of graduation. Bella is forced to live with her father for the next few months and will she make it through it without wanting to tare her hair out. Bella has a lot going on; hockey, planning on college, going to the Olympics, life on the national team. This is AU and OOC, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I am doing a re-write because I seem to have painted myself into a corner and need to set better stages in each chapter. Just bare with me, chapters 2-4 will all blend back in.

A.N. 2 don't own Twilight, the i.d. says Elizabeth

Mom married Phil, a nice guy who could reign in her scattered brain ways. I was set on going to boarding school in New Hampshire. It had the tough academics which I need and I would be on a hockey scholarship. Mom and Phil would be living in Vermont for Phil ' s new job as the athletic director for the University of Vermont. That changed quickly.

My parents divorced when I was a baby and it was one part of my mother being a scatter brain, the other part was my father cheated on my mother with this married woman from the reservation by the name of Sue Clearwater. Long story short, I have two half siblings who I loathe.

Life is perfect with my hockey career. I am on the u-18 girls national hockey team as a goalie. I have major universities looking at me for their newest goalie and I have plans for the 2010 Olympics. The world is my oyster.

Dad, has always tried to insert himself into my life and be part of the glory of my hockey career. He has always wanted to see more but he backed down because he just could not ask me to take ask week off from school and fly to Washington to see him. Weekends were filled with hockey. I had to put up with him a month during the summer but I lived in the attic.

Right before the move, mom received papers that dad was suing for custody and could not take my out of the state. It was either mom hand me over or face a lengthy court battle. It is three months before I turn 18.

I was pissed and I would lash out at him and my slut of a stepmother who he is playing happy family with. I just would never be home so he could not spend time with me.

There is an elite hockey team called the Falcons that play AAA hockey or heater yet, elite. Mom did the background. They have sent several on to division one schools, one to the AHL, and two to the NHL. James Evens, the coach wants me even though I am a girl. I think it is because I have national team experience and a 99.7 save percent. You don't score on me.

This lead to me getting a job at the rink working in the pro shop and giving private lessons and teaching group sessions. Let's see, I make $8 per hour working in the pro shop, $20 per one hour private skate lessons and $35 for a group lesson. If I am not training or have time for a couple of hours, I can make $63 dollars in one afternoon. This beats working in a clothes store or flipping burgers.

Mom and Phil helped me sign in the dots when I bought a silver Toyota Highlander. I saved my money for a long time. The car was perfect for transporting my hockey gear in.

The day came where I had to fly into Seattle. I would carry national team pride and my love of all things Arizona with me. My car was being sent up with all my the contents of what I will need to survive the next three months of hell.

"Give him hell Bella, you worked hard for this and the scouts know where you are. They will be watching you. I have already signed off on all of your hockey paperwork and have paid up. Your father can not hold you back on that. Technically I still have custody of you and this is just to get your father to leave you alone for good. Do not let him get to you and do not explode at him. You have your grandmother's temper.

Now, let's go over my rules because we all know I am stricter than your father but you know I can be a flake sometimes. One,do not back talk no matter how much your father deserves it. Grades will be kept to a 3.89. No dating, no junk food. Do only what is needed for household tasks. You are going places and I am proud of you."

Phil hugged me " Give him hell Bella. You are a hockey player and it makes you the tough one. Think of him as an agitator that will be sent to the sin bin in three months when you move out."

I wore a pair of yoga pants for the long flight with one of my many Coyotes sweatshirts with a baseball hat lowered over my eyes. Too soon we were in Seattle and I got off the plane with my back pack. My car had been sent up and it was made clear that no one was to touch it or the contents. If worse comes to worse, could always dry out the gear and let the odors fill up the car. That will be a people repellent.

Dad saw me and the first words out of my mouth were "90 days I am out."

"Your mother brain washed you."

I spun around in anger "I had the opportunity of a lifetime to go to prep school and you took that away from me. Too little, too late. Mom has my routine set to keep me out of trouble and she is the strict one."

Dad did not expect that one "How?"

"I have to keep a 3.89 in all AP classes or no hockey. Junk food which tastes horrible by the way is forbidden. Dating is forbidden. It is a surprise where she is a scatter brain and it is going to suck without her. Can we get back to the prison so I can begin my 90 day sentence."

The drive was quiet and when we got there, I pulled out all of my stuff. I packed my protein powders ascend made myself a shake for dinner. I did some PT before heading to bed. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Twilight, my last name begins with an N.

A.N. 2 This is AU and way OOC. You have been warned. If you do not like that, turn back now,

A.N. 3 Bella is a senior but she will not be turning 18 until April. She is just a few credits short and once she completes them, she is out. She will finish her time out on the Falcons, her new team before leaving.

A.N. 4 I deleted chapters 2, 3, and 4 because now it will impact my new version of the story. I am trying to work in some details to make it extra juicy but no instant gratification.

I was up early the next morning to go to the rink. I have my goalie gear in the back and had another protein shake. I threw on more yoga pants and a sweatshirt on.

I found an office with the lights on at the rink "Are you coach Evens?"

The man looked up, "You must be Bella. We have the rink mostly to ourselves so you get your own locker room if you wish. I will be receiving weekly progress reports from your school so do not disappoint. Practices will be from 4-6 in the mornings and 3-5 in the afternoon when we do not have a game. Most games will be on the weekend. This morning you don't need to be in full gear. We will be doing Shuttle runs and speed skating and even though you are a goalie you can use the endurance training."

Coach handed me a black and purple sweat shirt with the Falcons logo on it. I know I would wear it for practice. While waiting, I got my skates with the Crimson laces on and stretched out. Time to prove what six miles of running per day looks like.

The speed drills were a snap. I had worse getting ready for world's. I do not understand why all of my teammates are ready to drop. One of the guys looked up and asked me "You are a goalie. You are supposed to be a slow skater not to mention a bad one."

I just took one good look at him and said this "I do not think so."

Morning practice time ended and I had to get home to eat breakfast and get to school. Not to mention I need a shower because I am dripping in sweat.

Once home I ignored everyone for a quick shower and tied my wet hair up into a low messy bun. Leah gave me a death glare and two can play that game.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence. How does it feel to be normal, like the true lower you are I mean no one would touch you because you play hockey or are you playing for the other team. I would not be surprised with the way you dress."

The bitch is going down. I do not think I will make it three months without punching her in the face. I do have a violent streak. What do you expect? I play hockey.

"Leah, I promise after the three months are over you will never have to see me again because I never want to see you or Seth. Now, I am focused on hockey and getting into Penn State. I have not signed my letter of intent yet. Believe me princess, I do not want to be in this dump."

I made my lunch which is a Masson jar salad and grabbed a water. I found the school and grabbed my schedule and walked into AP Current Affairs or what I like to think of it as nap time.

The back was open and I took a seat. The teacher went to the closet and pulled out a book for me. Guess what the topic of today was, immigration reform. I took this class last year's and just drew in my note book.

Suddenly the teacher asked me question.

"Miss Swan, since you are from Arizona, what are your thoughts since you live this?"

Time to tango because all I want to do is sign the letter and get out.

"Will my stance on the subject have a positive or negative impact on my grade? With all do respect, I rather not answer the question"

My classmates began to snicker and the teacher says "I want you to think in an open mind manor because these I'm a grits can be a positive member to America. They all must be welcomed. So I ask you, what is your stance because I do not tolerate closed mind students. I fail them."

He is going down. "Mr. Davis, our opinions do not matter to the politicians unless it is election time. They will do what they want and not what we elect them to do. They almost never accomp,is what we sent them to office to do. So if you are going to accuse me of being closed minded, I will take the test to place out of the class now because what I feel is a stance that is more down the middle of thinking with logic."

He had a look of defeat, point to Bella Swan.

I was about to walk out of class and head to the office. I have a study session so I can be here. Unfortunately, I bumped into a blond haired god.

"Sorry, my fault."

The god with the honey eyes looked up and said "sorry darlin, I should pay attention more to where I am walking." He grabbed my books and headed them to me. I could have sworn he walked away and said "_mate." _What ever.

Good news, I could take a placement test in two weeks in Seattle to get out of the class. I would be done with my history requirement. Then I was told this "You will be joined by five others who want out. Pass the test and you can drop the class. Test results will be available in 48 hours after you are done." My day just got better.

All of the material at Forks high, even though I am in all AP classes or what their idea of an AP class is seems too easy. All of the material blended into what I did in Phoenix last year. How do they expect to thrive in college?

Gym was fun because we were playing floor hockey. Naturally I volunteered to guard the net. Offense and defense were just terrible. I blocked them all.

Coach Clapp had had a question "Bella, did you play hockey for your old school because you could make the team. I can pass on your name to Mr. Walker..."

Time to let the air out. "Coach Clapp, I am playing on a team in Seattle already, the Falcons."

One of the boys began to scoff because I can sniff out fellow hockey players even though they are male.

"How did you make their team, you are just a girl. Did you b..."

Coach Clapp looked like he was ready to deck the kid "Actually I am on the national u-18 team. That was my ticket on and my save percentage during world tournaments made my Cass for me."

Walked out of the girls locker room wearing a Coyotes t-shirt and one of the boys pointed out "We cheer for Vancouver here."

I am loyal to Phoenix to a fault "At least my team does not have the Sedin sisters or a career ending goon by the name of Matt Cooke."

The guys were laughing while the girls were confused. The rest of the day passed by with a blur and made it to the rI know where I just would work out for a couple of hours and work. Did my homework there too.

Once home, made it the rough the door and flipped Leah and Seth the bird. Made myself some Pita bread pizza with ham and Sue tried to act like a mother.

"Bella, I could save you some dinner but can you watch your language please."

I could play sickly sweet "No thank you but thanks for the offer. Just some stuff does not taste good reheated. I do not want any food to go to waste. I call this training for college."

Leah rolled her eyes and I make her look bad with my grades. Leah had to repeat her Sophomore year. The rest of the night was spent unpacking my room. I would make make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow for more food that is healthy.

Outside of my window I heard "_mate" _again. It is kind of creepy. Little did I know it is my blonde haired god sitting outside of my window on a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Twilight.

A.N. 2 Bella has a foul mouth, like many of my fellow hockey playees. If you offend easily please leave now. Besides, the profanity adds more into her attitude.

Little did I know that night I would stir something up with what I thought I heard outside my bedroom window, The name of the person is Jasper Hale, the guy who I ran into.

"Jasper, you just can not stalk her. Are you trying to scare her away?"

He knew Alice was right but..."Alice, I have been waiting 160 years for her."

Alice placed a hand on his shoulders "Just behave, I have seen it work out. Just do not come on too strong because she will send you packing."

Edward had his own two cents and he knew something. "Jasper, from what I heard from thoughts is she is a badass and a tomboy. She is also some sort of hockey star on the girls national team. You like hockey, you fell in love with it forty years ago. Make friends with her first."

Esme had a look on her face that is hard to describe "Edward, watch your language. Jasper, I am happy for you."

Rosalie had a smirk, I knew her too well but there is no hostility in her emotions.

Emmett was hollering "About damn time bro." I knew if Bella and I are ever married, he would be best man.

Carlisle had emotions of pure happiness for me. I could not ask for a better people.

...

The next morning was technically my day off but it is a day of physical training for me. That morning, I put in six miles before school and when I got home, I was dripping in sweat. I made my way to shower to cool off.

Again, made my own breakfast and lunch and was out the door without a word. Leah and Seth were 9th to the school on the reservation. That was part of the Clearwater divorce agreement, Leah and Seth must attend school on the reservation. This is a good thing because it clears them out of my life for a few hours and more reasons to keep them out of my car.

My school look was a I don't give a shit hockey look. My choice is a national team hockey jersey and yoga pants. I do not honestly care.

When I was walking down the hall to AP Calculus 2, I heard an "Eww". I believe her name is Lauren. I do not let people walk all over me so I flipped her the bird.

Calc. 2 has so few people but more like the fewest idiots. I saw the guy who I now have a crush on, blonde super model, and one who looks a little old to be in high school.

My second day, I have a test which resembles a test I took back in August since we start school early in Phoenix but we end in May.

I handed the test in early but everyone else did as well. Mrs. Banks let us out early. The big guy pointed out something out "The school is a joke. You can end the year as early as December if you manipulate the system. How many credits are you shy of getting out of here?"

He speaks my language "Three and I am never turning back once I leave."

He just laughed at it and introduced himself "I'm Emmett and you must be the firecracker everyone has been speaking of. This is my sister Rosalie and my brother Jasper."

"I'm Bella."

A pixie who looks like she has ADHD came bolting out of ' classroom had something to say "How did you get away with wearing yoga pants here, you have a one way ticket to detention."

"Hockey jerseys, they hide everything. I think as long as I have the jersey on, I am spared from the dipshits of the school."

Copper head now was laughing "So it is true, you play on the national team. How does one make as team like that? Forgive my sister Alice, she has ADHD."

"True, I have been playing for the since I was 13. Now, making the team is by you upgrade on teams and leagues. You do your homework of what the team produces."

Gym is daily activity or how to make everyone look bad. Today is the Presidential Fitness Test which I make everyone look bad. Here is how it began, there were only three of us who passed. Jasper, Tyler, and I.

After school came with a little ice in the parking lot. A few were falling on their asses but being a hockey player meant I know how to walk on ice.

All of the sudden, a van spun out control and came within inches of me. That was when I saw Jasper at my side. I swear he was on the other side of the parking lot.

"Jasper, what the fuck?"

There is something not normal about him. First he looks like a god. Second, he is freakishly smart like his brother and sister. Three, he is abnormally fast. No normal human is like this.

I may be a tough girl but time to do some research because just as I said. He is not normal. Before they tried to drag me off to the emergency room, I jumped in my car and drove to the rink for more PT and work. I do not want Charlie anywhere near my car. Technically I am not fleeing the scene of an accident, just a near accident. Once out of the school parking lot, I felt freedom from that hell hole called Forks high. There is now 88 days left of my sentence left.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Twilight, i.d. says Elizabeth.

A.N. 2 If you offend easily with profanity, turn back now. Bella will be swearing like a hockey player.

A.N. I will have hockey terms defined at the bottom.

I made it to the rink in record time without breaking the speed limit, I do not need someone from Forks p.d. ratting me out to my father.

Once at the rink, I changed into dry land training clothing. Yes, good thing again I have my own locker room. I do not need some hormone driven, teenage oh gawking at me while I am in my sports Bra and underwear. I had to wear a grey t-shirt with the team logo but I could pick out my own shorts.

Contrary to popular belief, I do not go girly on anything for dry land training. My shorts I used are a pair of royal blue ones that come down to the knee that I wore for my old team in Phoenix. This team has black, purple, and white as their colors. My old team, the scorpions has colors of blue, black, and yellow.

I came out of the locker room and the other guys were just pulling out of the room when one of them saw me and decided to chirp me.

"Aww, did you need extra time to do your nails Swan? Don't want to break them do you."

I know I receive grief for being the only girl on the team but I will not take their crap nor hazing.

"You know better, we don't keep nails. I do not see all of the boys out yet. Are you done pondering your noses yet?"

This sends a message that I will fight back and I will win.

Coach Evens turned the corner "Swan and Davis, break it up or you will be running extra laps. Now everyone, outside. We will be running laps around the rink. Five of them to be exact."

Being a goalie, it is expected by some that I am slow and a bad skater. You see, I love to prove people wrong. I set out to do my laps in the nippy air. I may be from Arizona but I do not show weakness to the cold. I was tied for second in the laps.

The rest of dry land training was weighted squats, push ups, pull ups, chin ups, sit ups, and so much more. I have to be at practice again tomorrow before the game on Friday. The game on Friday will be a good one. It is an exhibition game against Forks. I plan to humiliate with a shutout. I found out the typical performance during the exhibition that the Falcons have against them. This game has been going on for ten years. Forks has yet to win. Forks is like the bad news bears when it comes to high school hockey.

After I was done with dry land training, I had a snack at the snack bar with some of my new teammates.

"Swan, you actually go there? Is Forks that bad?"

"Horton, I do go their and it is the school of dumb asses. I have a hockey rep to protect and there's no way in hell I will ever play for them."

Another guy there pointed himself out "Swan, our season is over with in March. Get out of that dump while you can and leave early. I plan on doing it next year so I have an early start in at Union."

Now came the all important question "So what is your alliance for a NHL team? Don't worry, not all of us love Vancouver."

Well now I can have a civilized conversation "Phoenix through and through. So who does everyone cheer for and please don't say Dallas."

The guys began laughing. The teams are the Tampa Bay Tampons but the only good thing that came from them is they are the only team that has ever signed a woman. There is Philadelphia, a respectable team. Boston is another good choice. The rest are Detroit fans. Only one cheers for Vancouver and he is an out cast.

I put in an hour at the pro shop but I did homework since no one came in and had another two hours to wait before I could start giving private lessons.

I had two private lessons today, one is a girl coming back to hockey from chemo. She was a little rusty and needed some help getting her back on track for what the other kids her age are doing. In fact, her parents booked me for three times a week for the next month. Giving private skating lessons is quite a good job to have.

The second one was helping a five year old who does not know how to stop and can not stop to save his life. Fortunately the parents had him in his helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads. I got him in doing snow plow stops which is what most five year old do.

I threw my gear in the back of my car to drive back to hell. I was in a sweaty mess when I walked through the door. It is 8 and I am not surprised Das has not sent out a search party. I went through the door and my father saw me.

"Bella,you are here. I called the rink and they said you were fine. Why didn't you stay.."

"Dad, I have better places to be then that hellhole. I got to the rink in one piece. Now, I need to get cleaned up and I will make my own dinner and study. I need to call Mom as well."

Now dad through in a snide remark "What do you need her for? I finally got you here..."

"Dad, you should have fought for me earlier than wait until I am nearly 18. Secondly, you made me give up a scholarship to one of the top high schools in the country. You could not even be bothered to come out to Phoenix when I needed that surgery on that vertebrae on my neck when I was 9. You were planning a trip to Disney. Not once did you ever make an attempt to try to have me fly up and include me in something. Too little too late dad."

I showered and ate some of my quinoa, tomato sauce, and cheese. Mom bought me a reply good Webcam.

"Mom, I hate it here. The school is way too easy and I will have one of my credits down in two weeks. All I have to focus on is English and Physics 2."

There was that look of concern in a typical motherly way.

"I know it sucks but I have some good news. I know how bad you want Penn State. You can sign your letter of intent next week and I know you sent in your application. Your spot is still open at school. Phil and I are working with a lawyer to get you emancipated so you can leave. You will finish up your high school career like planned, have a nice summer and off to Penn State."

This is the best damn news I have heard.

"Mom, just get me out of here. I have an exhibition game with Forks coming up that I have some humiliation for them. Last year they lost 16-0.

Mom and Phil are my biggest fans. "Humiliate them, I do not know what your father was thinking by making you play for and ordinary high school team. It only means division 3 schools when you are division 1 material. No remember, no dating and no slacking off. I love you and will talk tomorrow night. I will get Phil on too."

"Love you too Mom."

I did study for a little while. I do have a 4.0 to maintain. Then came some research because Jasper is not normal. I researched everything and came to one conclusion, Jasper Hale is a vampire. What the fuck? They are real.

...

Dry land training is physical training you do off the ice.

Chirping means you are insulting someone.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Twilight, just having fun with the characters.

A.N. 2 I am putting all Spanish words in bold lettering since I had to do summer school for it.

Do not get me started with Spanish class and I can not get out of it. I started learning Spanish when I was 2 and I am fluent in it. The only reason why I am even in this class is because Forks does not have Russian and since I proved I am fluent in Spanish, I got into the class.

I always sit in the back so I can read books or even do homework for other classes. The teacher came and noticed me sitting in the back with Rosalie. I have yet to participate so Mrs. Levin put me on the spot. **"Isabella, tell the class something about yourself since you have yet to speak."**

O.K. Mrs. Levin, time for a surprise **"I play ice hockey and wish to go to the Olympics in 2010. I have been speaking Spanish since I was 2."**

Some of the other students understood what I said even though this is an A.P. class but some did not. **"If you are fluent, why are you in this class?"**

**"The school would not let me have another study period and Forks does not offer Russian."**

I am someone who is always full of surprises but I just gave myself away and now I know I will be forced to tutor. I have a community service requirement but I do that by helping coach a sled hockey team.

Gym class was back to hockey and all of the guys wanted me on their team. I will watch Jasper closely to see if my theory is correct. I do not want to be impulsive. I am a hockey player and a creature of calculated strategy and this requires strategy.

The bitch Lauren tried to come up behind me and slap the ball right near my head. I blocked it and sent it into her fake nose. Even better, a bloody nose,

"Coach Clapp she..."

What the hell, is she four?

"Get over it princess, blood clots and sweat dries."

Lauren is on my shit list. Mom, emancipate me now before my brain rots here. Walking back to the locker room, Jasper pulled me aside.

"You should have sent more of them at her. She has had plastic surgery."

Thank you Jasper for confirming my suspicions. You may be a vampire but you seem like good guy friend material. I tend to keep guys as friends.

"I can not wait to see you play against Forks, I want to see them lose."

My crush speaks hockey which is just making my mood even better.

Now practice will be one to remember. "Bella, this is Trent Salvatore. He is here to watch you and congratulations you are in at Penn State. Now, I want to sign your intent letter in front of the guys." Coach handed me my acceptance letter. My luck has improved and nothing can stop me. Time to give him show.

I made all of the quality moves that are needed for being the perfect guardian pipes. Not a single puck got passed me. Today, Mr. Salvatore received a show. I am worth it.

After practice, I changed out of wet gear at light speed. A table was set up and Coach Evens spoke up.

"Everyone, Bella has been accepted into Penn State. She will be signing her letter of intent today. "

The guys were cheering me . It seemed a blur. I signed on the dotted line and was handed a Penn State hat, sweatshirt, and a hockey jersey. I put the jersey on. One part of my ticket out of Forks was here. Now I want to tell Mom and Phil. Dad and Sue, zero pucks given. I received guy hugs and congratulations.

There are so many people I need to tell besides mom and Phil. I need to call my friends from my former team, my national team friends, my former coach and more. Penn State would inform USA Hockey. I know three of my friends on the national team are making bids for Penn State.

Once home, I ignored Dad and went straight to my room. This is one of the best moments in my life. There was the moment when I found out I made the national team.

"Mom, Phil, I got in." I had my new jersey and hat on.

The two were cheering me on. Everything was coming true. One step closer to Vancouver.

"Congratulations, just keep your focus. You have come to far to fail. Does your father and the whore know?"

"Nope, plan on dropping it on them last minute. I have banned them from my games. Leah, the bimbo has plans for Forks community college just like Seth does."

Now I had one more thing "Mom, shall I send you my letter. I do not trust a soul here."

Phil had a look of mischief on his face. I have a gift of reading people. I may be on the other side of the country but I know that man too well. I consider him my father. He has been raising me since I was six and treated me like I was his own. He can't have children so I was it for him and his parents along with the rest of his family. Grandma Nina and Grandpa Jack, Phil ' s parents were the ones who helped me the most with discovering the academic side of colleges and what I want most in life.

"Bella, we spoke with a lawyer today. You have a case and papers have been drawn up to serve Charlie with. You could be out of there in three weeks and be in New Hampshire in a month. Just keep up with your hockey and school work. They want you and will get you ready for world's in six weeks since you need to head out Moscow with the rest of the team."

Being on the national team has sent me to international tournaments all over the world and I have a junior Olympic gold medal. I have been to Canada, Sweden, Finland, Slovakia, Switzerland and now Russia. Hockey has been my passport.

"Thank you so much mom, Phil and I mean it too. I will get it off in the mail because I want the letter safe. I am going to keep out of trouble by practically living at the rink through training, community service, and work. I already do my homework there. Besides, I will be less tempted from knocking another tooth from Leah ' s face."

Now Mom was laughing "Remember sweetie, hockey style violence solves problems with your stepsister. She thinks she can ruin your skates and get away with it. She could have seriously injured you and Charlie did not reign her in. Just keep your cool because you do not want anything to ruin your case.

Now, I know you have the helmet you use for national team tournaments and you are using your helmet from the scorpions. I found you an artist to take your helmet to. You know the new one that is for NCAA play. Plan to make it fit in for Penn State. Have any plans?"

If I got into Penn State, I had my helmet dreamed out "I was thinking of making it look like you are staring down a lion. I know I can and will be changing my last name once I turn 18 and will have it in the back. I want to keep the vicious theme on my helmet."

My current helmet has a scorpion on it looking like it is about to attack with "Swan" written in graffiti letters.

"Good night Sweetie and go all Penn State tomorrow at school. If you have problems with your father, say it is about positive affirmation for you. You had your sights set on them two years ago anyways. I know you are a fan and follow the team closely anyways. We will talk tomorrow at the same time."

I just had the best day ever but my life was about to become so complicated.

...

A.N. Last one, the zero pucks given is another way of saying I don't give a damn.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Twilight, name on the i. Elizabeth.

A.N. 2 Bella is about to give them help

It is a damn good thing that it is Thursday and I have a game tomorrow. I will only know one place, the Yetti Ice Cave. This is where my life will be. School, grocery store, work, and training. My schedules are posted on the Fridge. I packed for all three meals of the day. I can shower at the rink during off hours and I can use their laundry room. They have one. Pat, the rink owner and manager knows my situation and gave me permission if I will pick up some extra hours, agreed.

Today, I showed off that I got into Penn State. I applied for early admissions so I do not have to worry about getting recommendations out here if Charlie decided something which he did. I want to do biomedical engineering and become a geneticist. I figured hockey pays my under graduate and use my brains wisely to stay in honors program, I should have no problems getting my MD and PHD.

My best revenge against revenge against Charlie pulling his crap will be success. I will have academic success and have it so far. I will have career success by becoming a geneticist. Then there is hockey and the Olympics. If there is a chance that I can play as a pro, I will do it. I want to be the next Karen Koch or even better, Manon Rheaume. They are my idols and heroes.

I walked in the doorway and there was Jasper with a Penn State shirt. He took a look at me and noticed it. "I guess you got in too. When did your letter come?"

One more person I will know "Yesterday at the rink, it was hand delivered and I signed my letter of intent. Have Rosalie and Emmett applies anywhere?"

Emmett came around the corner and boomed "Cornell, Rose and I got into Cornell."

"Well congratulations, so do you know where the morons around here go to after high school?"

It was Edward who came in on the conversation "Basically an dell of the schools in Washington including the community colleges, work, military, basically anything on the west coast. Alice and I plan on going east when we are done next year."

Alice was jumping a little "So Alice, where are you and Edward planning on going?"

The two of them said at the same time, almost creepy "Dartmouth." Good, surround myself around my fellow brainiacs. The bell rang for first period period and I made my way to English with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. The only good thing is we get to pick out own literature and we have to always be reading something to give a presentation on.

Mr. Spears smirked and this most evil look "Class, you all will have to write a five page paper on your family trees due in two weeks. You will pick your partner as your editor to help you develop your writing. Just raise your hand if you know who you are working with."

Emmett shot his hand up "Rosalie." Jasper ' s went up too "Bella."

Walking out of the room, Jasper put a hand on my shoulder "Bella, I know you are busy but do you want to get a head start on Sunday?"

Here is my chance to see more of Jasper and a legit one without looking like a desperate bunny. "Sure, I can do mornings on Sundays. Where do you want to meet?"

Jasper seemed happy, I can just tell it.

"I will drive over to your house and you can follow me over if you have to leave and go to the rink from there."

Deal is done.

"Jasper, I had to do this project earlier in the year in Phoenix. I have it saved on the disk."

He still seemed happy "That's o.k. Bella is there a chance you can teach me how to skate? I do not want to learn in a group with kids if possible."

Now I know he is trying to spend more time with me but I want to be around him "Sure, we will leave from your house and go to the rink."

Right then and there, Lauren came right by and it looks like I broke her nose yesterday. That was the best day ever. I plan on instant messaging, e-mailing, or call over the weekend.

After school, I mailed my letter from Penn State to mom and Phil. Leah and Seth would tear it up. Charlie would have some snide remark like "What do you think are, too good for Forks?" I busted myself to get into Penn State. Here were my choice schools if I did not get into Penn State. I would make a bid for Yale, Boston College, Northeastern, or Brown.

Practice consisted of some of the most intensive drills and a scrimmage. I had reflex and reaction drills with more power into my moves. I am going to treat everything like a final showdown with Canada in which my team will kick their ass.

When done all coach Evens could say is "Nice job and chill out tomorrow. Wear your sweatshirts to school and flaunt that you lay for the Falcons. Show our pride and humiliate them. We ARE the better team."

After practice I used the private shower to clean up and did homework at the rink. Tonight, I did not get into ten. I may have some of the longest days ahead but I do want to see the look on Charlie's face when he is served. This should be quite soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I do not own Twilight, name on the i.d. says Elizabeth

It is game day and I would openly flaunt that I am playing for the enemy at school today. I threw on the sweatshirt like coach said to do and wore my Falcons baseball cap. I went down to breakfast and all Charlie could say is "Traitor."

No Charlie, that is what you get when you try to ride along in the success of others. Mom made me put in my part of the deal. I did all of my chores, I am an A student in all AP classes, I worked my tail off at work, I volunteer to coach youth sled hockey, and I work for my spot on the team and contribute by keeping the damn puck out of the net.

My dream job should most likely take me to Boston where all of the major medical research is being done. I want to work for Harvard or maybe in the lab of one of their many hospitals. Career means the world to me.

One thing mom has kept a secret from Charlie is the fact that I can not have kids or it will be nearly impossible for me to have them because I was born without one ovary. Mr. Right for me has to be willing to accept that he will most likely not be able to get a biological child for me. In return, if no one marries me I will have one hell of a life.

When I got out of the car at school, all eyes were on me. It was public knowledge that AJ (my teammate who is a junior) and I play for the Falcons. We were both in our Falcons attire.

"Ready to give these weaklings hell AJ?"

Something in me tells me that we will not be popular today and Monday after they lose. I saw a nice sight, Jasper Hale wearing black and purple. He is not supporting Forks. Before I could say hello to Jasper,a dumb ass bitch shouted "cunt."

It was a stupid cheerleader because I hate them all. I have yet to meet one that it capable of being civil, has somewhat of a brain, and is not slutty. This one had three inch long roots which means a fake blond and she looks orange. She spray tans. You live in Washington. The words sun and tan do not belong in the same sentence.

"Honey, at least I keep my legs closed."

I can be a bitch and I do it oh so well. You bite me and I bite back harder. Today was a pep rally before the game so I would bolt since I have a study last period and the pep rally is last period. I should not even be here.

Today, gym is first which we went into a new unit. "We will be playing softball." Well, softball is something I can do. I am a catcher.

Teams were decided and I was one of the first who was picked. The rationale is I did the best on the Presidential Fitness Test and I ruled the floor hockey unit. The best part is Jasper and I are on the same team. Most of the girls are on the other team. A shame I will humiliate them. My day was going so well, but that was when Lauren barreled into me to try to run me down in going to run back to home. I was tackled. She decided to be stupid to try to get a few hits in on me. I guess that is what I get but I am a hockey player.

The girls were cheering her on which is what I expected but I grabbed her wrists to pin them above. I am trained in hockey martial arts. I will beat the crap out of you but that is not the option here. So I would make an ass out of her.

"MALLORY, GO SEE THE PRINCIPAL NOW!"

The boys were trying to pull her off of me. She got loose and tried to land another punch but I jerked her to the side and stood back up. Lauren was still on the ground.

There were no marks on me that I could tell. I felt calm when Jasper came near me. I always feel peace when I am near him.

"That was impressive. Let me guess, hockey?"

I gave him a lopsided grin "The best form of fighting is hockey fighting."

"Good Luck at the game Bella, I will be cheering for you. I will be there and I want you to shut Forks out."

"Why thank you Jaspee."

I had to make the trip into Seattle and I was changed first. I do need a few eXtra minutes to get into my goalie gear. This is my first game as Falcon. Today is the day of the alternate jersey since it is an exhibition game.

The alternate jersey is black. Besides, the color does make us look a little intimidating.

All of the activity was centered around the other team's net and nothing was coming down my way. Things were starting to become boring. The forwards and defense were creating and cats of murder with how much the goal horn was going off.

There was this one weasel who got away but he was thrown into the board by Potter, one of the enforcers for my team. Enforcers keep my team safe. However, there was a penalty to be had and Forks had a slight chance. One of the defense tried to take a shot on me but it hit the crossbar. Tried it again and I sent the puck out of the net hard and my team intercepted the puck to rush it into Forks' net.

There was a massive amount of booing and cheering. We were up by 10. I want a chance to work but this just shows why I belong with the Falcons. I am looking for a team where I can surround myself with greatness.

This game may be a pushover but there will be more challenges to be had. The Falcons won by 11 and Forks had 0. I gave no pucks to the other team.

After the game, the guys were going out to dinner and all I wanted to do is make myself something to take it to my room to videocam and start message my friends. There is so much to catch up with including Penn State.

Before I could jump in the shower, someone came to the door for my father. There was a packet of paper handed to him. Dad took one look at it and Sue asked him "What is going on?"

"I have been served"

Today was a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I do not own Twilight, the name on the i.d. says Liz

Seeing Charlie be served was just icing on the cake. I sure as hell do not want to be in Forks. Then Sue has to open her dumb mouth and say " Who is serving you Charlie?"

I will give you one cent but again, that is too much for a cheap and home wrecking slut.

"Renée, she is trying to gain Bella early emancipation from me. Bella, did you know anything about this. A girl should always be raised by her father to know her place..."

Hell no, Charlie is not going to finish that statement.

"I knew because why the hell did you have to wait three months until I turned 18. Again, too little too late because you know Iwou,have my bags packed ready to drive to New Hampshire April 1st. I do not want to be here. Also,you have been trying to ride my success as an elite hockey player for years. Mom is the one who invested in this one and she has been my biggest supporter along with Phil. Either way, I will head to New England to finish up my senior year and play some hockey before I start college."

Now Charlie became delusional.

"Great, I cannot wait to have you come back to goto Forks Community College. It's a great school."

Only in your mind Charlie, only in your mind.

"Try Penn State, I just got in under full athletic scholarship. It is a nice training ground for me and a great women's hockey ground for Vancouver."

That shut him up but then Seth has to open his wimpy ass mouth.

"What do you you are being too good to be around here. We are your..."

"Seth, you are my half hour by blood only. It takes more than blood to be a family. Secondly, the school here is a joke. It's way too easy. Secondly, I have my request for emancipation ready to go since you have two requests to get me out of your thumb. One coming from mom and the other from me. May I go on."

Charlie had a look of pure disdain "Do you hate me that bad that you want away from me. I was just trying to show you that there is more to life than hockey..."

"Wait one moment, it was mom taking me to see Elise during the 1998 Olympics that began my dream. My dream is what I worked for a long time now. Hockey is also going to pay for me being in college and medical school. You do not know the first thing about me except that I am a pawn for you who tore me out of a chance to play for the top girls high school team in the country. Their coach wants me that bad. That team has produced 12 Olympians and every girl who comes off of that team ends up with full scholarships.

Now before you blast my mother, she has been strict with me all along. She controlled the amount of junk food. She controlled the amount of TV and chores I had to do. She will not allow me to date, did you know that? Of course you don't because all you could think of is having me here for your own gain.

Do you know much I hate coming here because I know you use me to get back at mom. Afterall, I am confined to the attic. Once those papers come through and which they will, I am gone. I want nothing to do with you, my whore of a stepmother or the children who I was replaced with. The moment I truly knew I lost you was when you could not bother flying out to see me when that damn puck broke that vertebrae in my neck and had to have emergency surgery. Where were you, oh how bad of me. You were planning a vacation and I was going to cause problems for you.

For all of your family trips that I was never included on, I had my own travels because I have been all over for tournaments and I have been to Canada, Sweden, Finland. Slovakia. I do need to get ready for Moscow because the world is bigger than taking Leah and Seth to Disney and rubbing it in my face. If we are done, I need to call Mom and let her know how my game went."

That was 17 years in the making because Charlie had been cheating on mom since she was pregnant with me. A shower was needed and then on the cam with mom and Phil.

"Mom, we won with me delivering a huge shut out and Charlie got the papers today. He claimed to say that he only wanted me here to show me there is more to life than hockey and I should consider Forks Community College because it is a great school."

Mom and Phil were laughing at this one.

"I wish you could have gotten that one on film, that is hilarious. Your mother and I confirmation that Charlie was served. What will happen is there will be a hearing in two weeks. Your mother and I have a lawyer and an advocate with you. Present that you can take care of yourself and show them your pay stubs. I would keep anything important locked in your car or anywhere else you think can be safe. I would mail your photos back out here. Be ready for war Bella."

Phil is right because my room would be violated and stuff could be destroyed. I have my bank info sent to mom since she signed for my Bank of America account. Charlie is not going to know the I have $9,000 saved up. It on anything expensive that I have out with me is what I need to worry about. That is just my hockey gear, my cell phone, and my laptop.

"I am ready for one and I declared it today. He knows it too. Holderness School should prove what I need to finish out senior year and enjoy my final days of high school.

Don't worry, I know where to store my stuff and most I can leave at the rink locker. As I said, I will make the rink my home because this is going to get ugly. I have books checked out on Washington state laws so I know what Charlie can and cannot do. "

Something else I know Charlie did was slap her around because she would not dress modestly enough and wore makeup. No One believed her since Charlie is police. It was that and his cheering that did mom in.

"Mom, I have to go and let Rayanne, Lexi, and Nora know since I know they want in on Penn State too. When do you want me to get in contact with Holderness?"

"Call them on Sunday at 12 eastern. They are waiting for you and they want you there. They are also the most flexible since you belong to the national team."

"Thank you Mom, Phil, I have to go. I have coaching, a workout, a project, and avoid Charlie planned tomorrow."

"Love you too Bella and keep Phil and I posted."

The screen went blank and I went to work on getting all documents of mine ready to go in a folder. I know my birth certificate is at the Forks town hall and I plan to get several copies of them. There is much to be done during the next two weeks. Either way, it's time for war because I will reign hell.


End file.
